


All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, NZ au, Oneshot, i woke up and thought of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: REALLY short Naomily oneshot where Emily is a sleepy cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i do NOT own, nor claim to own, any characters and I do not profit from any way from this fanfiction. This is not a canon work affiliated with Skins and the Skins creators. Title is from One Direction- 18

Emily is like a cat in the summer. Naomi smiles into her girlfriend’s hair. Emily has draped herself across Naomi’s body, holding her down, legs on either side of her body.   
Naomi loves Emily, but she can’t possible sleep like this. The hot December air, combines with Emily’s body heat, is borderline suffocating.   
She gently tries to move, but Emily’s hands paw at her shoulders, letting out a disgruntled noise, keeping Naomi from moving.   
Naomi lets out a sigh, accepting her imprisonment, so Naomi just strokes Emily’s hair gently, closing her eyes and letting Emily’s soft, steady breathing pull herself to sleep…


End file.
